plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arctic Trooper
|weapon/GW = Frozen Z-1 Assault Blaster |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Super Rare |image/GW2 = Arctic TrooperGW2.png |health/GW2 = 125 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Frozen Z-1 Assault Blaster |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Super Rare }} Arctic Trooper is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He is the Super Rare ice variation of the Foot Soldier. The Arctic Trooper uses the Frozen Z-1 Assault Blaster, a weaker variant of the Z-1 Assault Blaster that can slow and freeze enemies. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Arctic Trooper spent last winter assigned to the Zomboss Arctic H.Q. where he learned survival tricks and ate a bunch of snow. In-game description The Arctic Trooper's icy shots slow, and eventually freeze Plants in their tracks! AI Health *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Primary weapon The Frozen Z-1 Assault Blaster is the primary weapon of the Arctic Trooper. The facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base close range damage per hit is 7 and the critical is 8. *The max DPS at close range is 72.7. *The base middle range damage per hit is 6 and the critical is 7. *The max DPS at middle range is 63.6. *The base long range damage per hit is 4 and the critical is 5. *The max DPS at long range is 45.5. *The weapon deals no splash damage. *The weapon has an ice effect; when a hit is made it slows the target. If around 15 hits are dealt, the target will be frozen. *The ammo in a clip is 30. *The reload time is 2.1 seconds. *The projectile speed is medium. *The weapon is full auto. *The bloom is medium. Abilities |-| GW1 = |-| GW2 = Weapon upgrades Less Frozen Reloader The reloader sometimes gets iced up, but the less frozen one is great! The reload time has reduced for sure! Arctic Ammo Pouch Ammo capacity increased through clever use of arctic pockets. Harder Ice Pellets Harder Ice Pellets naturally do more damage. Strategies The Arctic Trooper is good for players that can reliably stay focused on their target as landing around 15 consecutive hits with the Arctic Trooper will freeze the enemy solid, fully immobilizing them and rendering them unable to use any abilities. If you wish to use the Arctic Trooper effectively, you need to be able to reliably land your hits as missing too many shots may cause you to empty your entire magazine without freezing your opponent. Once you do freeze it though, it gives you enough time to do one thing, this can be, for instance, reloading your weapon so you have a full magazine ready by the time your opponent unfreezes, activating the ZPG and trying to shoot it before it gets free or use the time given to escape if you are severely injured. Do not try to do more than one thing while your opponent is frozen though, as you will run out of time since three seconds is not much. Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * June 2017 Patch * Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Arctic Trooper GW1.png|Arctic Trooper in-game Artic.png|Stickerbook ArcticTrooper.png|HD Arctic Trooper 11029557 10152781655428214 1910534633154019504 n.png|Another image of the Arctic Trooper Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Arctic Trooper GW2.png|Arctic Trooper in-game GW2HappyHolidays.jpeg|Arctic Trooper in the ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Christmas promotional picture Trivia *In the Great White North map, near the first garden, there are ice blocks which have Arctic Troopers in them. *Despite being an ice variant, he can still be frozen. This is also the case with all ice variants. *In Garden Ops, they usually appear during a Super Yeti Wave, serving as support enemies. **On Crazy difficulty however, they can spawn in place of a normal Foot Soldier. *His appearance is greatly reminiscent to that of an Inuit. ru:Арктический Солдат ice variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Foot Soldier variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Super Rare zombies Category:Super Rare variants Category:Immobilizing zombies